Bittersweet Soul
by halloweenpixie
Summary: HarryDraco fiction... I love Harry Potter yaoi. Um... It's connected with my other story very slightly though you don't have to read them both to understand the other. I like this one better than the other... Um... enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

Characters in this story do not belong to me... Thanks

There he was. Draco Malfoy. Strutting the dungeon hallways on his way to potions class. His perfect cream colored skin shone ghost-like in the torch light. His silver eye laced in danger. His platinum-blonde hair slicked back flawlessly. Yep, by looking at him, you'd never know he was dying slowly on the inside. He hated his life. He hated his father. He hated Harry Potter. That would never change…

Or would it?

Our hero… Harry Potter leaned against a tree beside the lake. His friends were swimming and beckoned for him to join, but he politely declined. Today was different, he could feel it in his bones. Something strange was going to happened and he didn't want to get caught with his pants down on the bank of a large lake while swimming with his unknowing friends.

Draco was about to turn into his class room when two people grabbed his arms and rushed him away. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" he screamed at Crabbe and Goyle. "Professor Snape said classes were canceled for the day. Something about a teacher's day off. Anyway, we have a free day...you know what that means..." Goyle explained, his hand traveling down the length of Malfoy's backside when he said the last part.

Crabbe and Goyle were the only two people that knew of Draco's darkest secret. He was gay. Not only did they know, but they took advantage of it. They were bigger than him, and had more muscle. Most people thought Malfoy controlled the two. In public, yes. Alone? It was the other way around. Malfoy flinched at the touch and hastily pulled away. "N-not right now. I...I have to go get something I left outside. Stay here, it won't take me long."

With that, he dashed out of the dungeons, across the entrance hall, and out the door. He headed straight for the lake. Once he reached one of it's many trees, he stumbled to a stop, panting and gasping for air. He knelt down and held a hand to his heart. It felt like it was about to give out, like always. He was afraid.

Harry heard some panting beside him. He turned around quickly. He'd never seen Malfoy so upset. Forgetting everything he'd ever said about him and every fight they'd ever been in he got a look of genuine worry on his face. "What's the matter Malfoy?"

His emerald green eyes surveyed the boy he'd been so mean to so many times. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

A familiar voice hit Malfoy's ears. And the question it asked was almost impossible. He looked up, right into those green eyes. But they were very different. They looked welcoming and warm. But he remembered that he was supposed to be bitter with this boy. His father said so. No, he couldn't be sweet. Even though he wanted it. "It's nothing Potter. Now get lost you stupid git..."

"I... Okay Malfoy..." He looked a hurt and turned back to the lake. "I just wanted to see what was wrong, but if you're going to be an asshole about it never mind."

His friends got out of the lake. "Okay Harry we're going to the library. Hermione insists..." Ron said, his red hair glinting in the sunlight.

Harry, still a little perturbed about Draco's comment, mumbled something about going on a walk and wanting to be alone. Ginny looked him over disappointedly, but he didn't notice.

Harry got up and slouched over the hill he stood up at the top. Everyone had gone inside. Taking in the surroundings his spring green eyes landed on the blonde haired boy by the tree. He had no idea why he was so upset with him. What did it matter if Malfoy was an ass? Wasn't he always?

Harry sighed and sat down, watching Draco silently.

Draco leaned his head back, his heart finally settling back into normal pace. He looked out at the water before him and tears ran down his cheeks. "I wonder what it would be like to drown. To stop it all. My father wouldn't screw with my head anymore. The two...assholes...wouldn't screw me anymore. And Potter? That...I hate him!" He put his head between his knees and began to sob. "Do I hate him? Or does my father want me to hate him? He does. I wanted to be his friend from the beginning." he whispered to the grass below him.

He was tired of it. Tired of being his fathers puppet. The puppet with the tainted soul and body. It made him want to throw up just thinking about it. Then he stood up. On his finger, there was a ring with the Malfoy crest. Etched into the band was the dark mark.

He took it off and chunked into the lake before him. "Fuck you father. I'd rather be a family black sheep then your toy."

He looked up at the hill, right at Harry. "And tell Voldemort I'll never join him..." He started walking up the hill.

Harry's brow furrowed. Draco was coming right at him. He stood up. "Wh-what do you want, Malfoy? To call me a fucking git again?" Harry tried his best to sound angry rather than hurt about it.

His black hair blew in the light fall breeze. His bright green eyes stared at Draco with a want-to-be contempt. Harry's lanky figure was making a bad attempt at looking intimidating. The truth was he was more upset than angry at Draco.

Draco reached the top of the hill and stared straight at him. "Cool it Potter, you're not that convincing." He looked him straight in the eyes. His own eyes were full of pain, anger, sorrow, and apology. Without a moments thought, he flung his arms around the boy before him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry..." he cried, gripping at his shirt, "I never wanted any of it..."

Harry looked surprised. "What's the matter?" He asked then loosened up a little. He wrapped his long arms around the sobbing boy. "What happened?" He whispered in his ear. He leaned his head on Draco's without thinking about it. Letting him cry as long as he needed. "You don't have to say anything yet... Whenever you can, love." He jumped. He'd just called Draco 'love'.

Draco too a gasp of air then lifted his head up to look at him again. "You hate my father, right?"

"Uh... Yeah. Why?" Harry looked surprised again by Draco's odd behavior.

"I hate him too. Oh, Harry, I never wanted to do what they made me do. I wanted to be your friend. I hate my father, I hate Voldemort, and Goyle and..." he stopped himself, tears forcing there way back up to choke him. He looked up at Harry, and put his hand on the boy's cheek. "Harry. I want to start over...I want to help you...I need your help...I… I'll die if I stay alone any longer."

"Alone? When have you ever been alone? You're the most popular boy in Slytherin... If not the whole school. And what do you mean you want to help me? You don't want to be a follower of Voldemort? This is so... weird, Draco. What made you make this decision all of a sudden?" Harry's eyes were as big as saucers. Everything all at once was quite a shock.

"Popularity is one thing. Friends are another. I never had any. I never wanted to follow Voldemort. I always thought he was a murderer. But my father...I've always been his puppet. And DON'T say Crabbe and Goyle are my "friends". Because friends don't RAPE you..." he spat out. His chest heaved angrily at the very thought of all of this. But he had to stop his father. He had to do what he wanted.

Harry got really silent, then his face got really red. "Crabbe and Goyle do what?! And you're worried about your father?!"

Malfoy sat down. "Okay, we're not getting anywhere. How about you ask a question, then I answer it." He patted the grass beside him, a gesture for Harry to sit down. "To answer the first two questions: Crabbe and Goyle rape me. It's because they know I'm gay and they take advantage of it. I'm not that strong, unlike what everyone thinks. And my father? I'm his puppet. Well, I was...but I'm tired of it. I never wanted to hurt you or take their side. I...wanted to help you..."

Harry sat down. "Oh wow... They rape you because they know your gay? That doesn't make any sense, but I guess it doesn't have to for those two. Is that why you were so upset when you ran to the tree? Because they just had or they were going to?"

"They were going too...so I ran..." he said, his eyes traveling down to look at the grass in shame, "They're smart enough to know that attacking me outside, in public, would get them caught."

A gust of wind hit them, and Draco pulled his knees up to his chest. He left his bag in the care of his crones and it had his cloak in it.

Harry took his jacket off. It was for 6 years in quidditch and looked a lot like a letter jacket that one gets in high school. "Here." He gave it to Draco. "You look cold." The jacket was leather and it was red, orange and black. It said "Potter" in old English letters across the back.

Draco took the jacket and draped it over his shoulders. "Thank you. Harry, I'm sorry. I've betrayed you, hurt you, attacked you, called you names, and now I'm confusing the hell out of you. If I could, I'd take it all back..."

Harry smiled. "It's okay, Draco. I'm glad you're telling me all this though. I want to be your friend, and I think you need one. So... back to the questions... You're gay? I always thought you were banging Pansy."

"Banging? Ew...no. She wanted me though. Stupid girl never left me alone. Even if I was straight, I'd hate her. She only likes me because "I'm a younger version of my father. That's so...not..." he fumbled with the last few words, not sure of where to go from there. "Oh, ask another question please..."

"Why don't you ask me a question... I'm out of them." Harry grinned largely.

"Ok. Do you want to help me? Do you want me to help you? And...Will you accept me for the tainted soul that I am?" he asked, hugging his knees.

Staring out at the lake, he answered. "Yes to all of them."

Never, in Harry's wildest dreams, did he think that he would ever be sitting with Draco and talking to him in a nice way. Civil maybe... but not genuinely nice.

Draco smiled to himself. He felt so warm inside. Harry was...being so nice. Finally, everything felt like it could be fixed. This feeling didn't last for long however. Draco noticed that the sun was beginning to set and everyone had already gone inside for dinner. He looked out across the grounds and saw two very familiar figures stopping in his direction. "Harry..." he whispered, pulling on his new friend's sleeve. "They're coming..."

Harry stood up. "Don't worry, Draco... I've got it under control."

Goyle reached the top of the hill first. "Aha. Here he is. What are you doing to him Potter? Do we have to teach you a lesson?" Crabbe joined his side, "Yeah ,Goyle, let's show him what happens when you mess with Slytherins!"

Harry laughed. His skinny build looked like an ant to their bulkiness. "Oh... well I forgot to tell you guys... Your mothers are very good at giving head. Tell them thanks for swallowing for me."

Goyle gave an immediate look of disgust and clenched his fist. "I'd watch it if I were you Pothead. Just get away from Malfoy, and we won't kill you..."

"Are you jealous? Afraid I might take him from you? That wouldn't be hard to do."

Crabbe raised one of his over-grown eyebrows. "Take him from...TRAITOR!" he screamed, pointing his wand at Draco, who was still huddled on the ground. Goyle lunged passed Harry, and toppled on top of the blonde. "Just wait until your father hears about this you fag." he screamed, pinning him to the ground, a look of anger spread across his massive features.

"Get offa me!" Draco yelped, muffled by Goyle's bulk. His legs kicked helplessly under him.

Harry kicked Goyle in the side with a force that didn't seem like it could come from his skinny frame.

Goyle yelled in sharp pain and rolled off of Draco. He stood up and limped back to Crabbe. Before they headed back to the castle, he turned to look at the pathetic Malfoy child. "EVERYONE will know about this. That you betray your family. That you don't want to be in Slytherin. That's your a fag. And that you Potters pet...I can't wait to see what the Dark Lord does to your weak little body."

After then walked off, Draco curled up in a ball on the ground, Harry's jacket beside him. "I'm going to get murdered. Everyone will hate me...my father was right..." he said quietly, his voice aching in fear and pain. How could something go so wrong so fast? It was because he was meant to be something else. And he just couldn't do it.

Harry knelt down on the ground next to him. "Don't be afraid. I'll always protect you, Draco. I'll always be here for you. You don't have to worry about anyone. Not your father. Not Crabbe and Goyle. Not even Voldemort. I promise you."

"Harry, I can't believe that. I can't believe that you really just changed your mind about how you feel about me. You still hate me. Somewhere inside of you, there is still hate." he said, his silver eyes transfixed on the grass next to him.

"Then show that little part of me how good of a person you can be." Harry knew he was right and couldn't disagree with him. He knew that he was still uncertain of Draco, but he also knew after he'd seen that little episode he was more sure than before. There is no way Crabbe and Goyle could've put on that good of a show.

Draco looked up at Harry. Silver met green. One heart met another. "Harry. I think we're both insane..." he said, smiling for the first time in a LONG time. And it wasn't his usual smirk. It was an honest smile. It lit up his features. It felt so new to him, he hadn't smiled since childhood. This thought made his smile fade. "I can't go back to the common room now. I can't even go to dinner. I've betrayed all of those Slytherins. All of those Dark Lord supporters."

"Are you hungry? I know where we can get dinner. It'll break a few rules, but it's worth it." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Draco nodded and stood up. He picked up Harry's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thank you Harry. For everything. I won't let you down, I promise."

"Does that mean you'll be coming with me then? I'll pay." Harry offered.

"Yes." he said, then he took in a deep inhale. He followed Harry when he began to walk off. "You do know that everyone will hate this. Even your friends, Hermoine and Ron..."

"I know, but I don't care... They'll either accept you or I'll be angry with them." Harry led Draco to Hogsmeade.

"Does this mean we're friends? Or..." Draco questioned as he struggled to keep up with Harry's fast pace.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Harry asked.

"Ever since I knew you existed..." he said quietly.

"Really? That long? Okay then we are friends!"

Draco felt warm again. "Thanks" he whispered.

They went into the Three Broomsticks and found a seat. "Order whatever you want." Harry was surveying the menu when Madam Rosmerta came over to them. "What'll yah have to drink, boys?"

"Butterbeer." Malfoy said quietly. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt, and his heart raced. 'Why am I so nervous.', he thought.

"Same." Harry looked up at Rosmerta and gave her that handsome grin. She giggled. "Okay Mr. Potter. Coming right up."

"Playboy." hissed Draco, a smirk playing his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" Harry chuckled.

Draco just shook his head jokingly.

"You're quite a playboy yourself. I bet you get all the men with a face like that."

Draco blushed instantly.

Harry laughed. "Why so red? You look like a tomato."

Draco barely heard this, because his head started spinning. "Oh..." he moaned, and laid his head on the table.

"Draco...? You okay?" Harry got up and went over to him.

"I...feel...sick..." he said, his voice was weak and feeble.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

He shook his head, only making him feel worse. "I...I just need to lie down somewhere..."

"Madame Rosmerta... do you have a place he could lay down for a while?" Harry said putting on his best charm.

Rosmerta nodded. Harry picked Draco up and took up upstairs to the room that she showed him. He laid him down on the bed. Draco looked up at Harry and blushed. He never really realized how strong the boy was. He always looked slightly underweight and lanky.

"Anything else I can do for you, love?" Harry surveyed him caringly.

The Slytherin furrowed his brow, "Love? Oh goodness Harry, don't tell me my orientation is contagious..."

Harry chuckled. "I'm just used to Mrs. Weasley saying that when I'm sick... Sorry. She's the only symbol of how one is to act when they are taking care of one in need that I've had."

Draco nodded, although he looked rather disappointed. "Oh..." he whimpered, then he turned the other way.

"Did I say something wrong?" He looked puzzled.

"No, of course not..." he said. Draco sighed, and turned to look at him again. "I always knew you were straight though..."

Harry, still looking puzzled, grinned at him. "How do you know that?"

Draco raised his hand, using one finger for every new name he called out, "Chang, the Weasley girl, Granger..."

"Have you ever considered the men their could be? Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom? I might be bi..."

Draco's eyes went wide. "You shagged Longbottom?!"

"No I was just saying... I could've been. I didn't say I did."

Draco pushed himself up to sitting position, his dizziness momentarily gone with the arrival of this conversation. "Are you suggesting at something Potter? Are you bi?"

"Maybe. I've never tried it with a boy."

"Do you ever get feelings like lust for boys?" he questioned, leaning closer to him with rising interest and curiosity.

"Sometimes... I thought everyone did at one point or another." Harry's brow furrowed. "Why? Does that mean I am?"

"I-I wouldn't know. I'm gay remember. There is a way to test if you are but..." he trailed off and averted his gaze.

He looked interested. "What is it? What's the test?"

Draco looked at him again. "You probably won't like it."

"Just tell me." Harry insisted.

Instead of speaking, Draco patted the edge of his bed, a notion for Harry to sit. Harry complied.

Draco draped himself over Harry's shoulder and look into his emerald eyes. "Harry. Do you promise to always be my friend?"

"Yes. Just tell me what I have to do. If I don't do it I'll always wonder whether I am or not..."

Draco locked his eyes in Harry's. Lifting his hands, he gently pulled him closer by the nape of his neck. When he was close enough, he softly pressed their lips together and waited for the other's reaction.

Harry tensed up at first, but slowly it melted away. He opened his mouth, inviting Draco's tongue inside by licking his friend's upper lip lightly.

Draco quickly complied, and began to battle tongues with Harry. He let his hands slip from his neck to his back, and pulled Harry closer. This caused them to fall backwards, breaking their kiss.

Harry, on top of Draco, looked shocked. His mouth was open slightly and he was breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush... or maybe it was testosterone.

"So?" Draco said, his tone was airy and calm.

"I... Think... I am bi." He murmured, still in shock.

"Ok..." he answered, a light smirk appearing on his face. "So, is that it or are we going to continue?"

"Lets finish our dinner... and then we have to talk to the Headmaster about getting you out of Slytherin... if that's what you want. So we really don't have the time. Sadly." Harry frowned and got off of him. "Though that kiss was quite nice. More than that... It was wonderful."

Draco looked at him and smiled. Another real smile. "Yeah, I feel better now. And...I do want out of Slytherin...but..."

Harry smiled back "But what?"

"But the Gryffindors hate me."

"You'll have me. I'll tell them what has happened and if they don't accept you then they'll have to deal with it. Not to mention if they try to mess with you I'll kick their bums."

Draco laughed and got out of the bed to join Harry on his way downstairs. Maybe this would end so badly after all. "C'mon Potter, I'm hungry."

"Okay then, Malfoy... okay." Harry brushed his black hair out of his face and smiled. A true friendly smile... but there was something hidden under the friendship... A small amount of something that neither of them could place. Lust…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry led Draco into the common room. They'd told the head master about what had just happened and he was automatically okay with it. They sat down on the couch. "What in the hell is he doing here?!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco sneered. "I'm doing interpretive dance...What the hell do you think I'm doing?" he spat out, his voice smothered in sarcasm.

"Hermione... Look! What in the hell is going on, Harry?" Ron said, trying to get Hermione's attention from Hogwarts: A History.

Harry grinned. "He's in Gryffindor now..."

Draco smirked, "Exactly. Get over it. I still look better in Slytherin colors though it's a terrible house."

Harry laughed. "And guess what else, Ron."

"What?" he said, looking slightly bewildered.

"I'm bi-sexual! Isn't it crazy?" Harry looked completely amused.

Ron stared at him, his eyes bulging wildly. He turned to Malfoy and glared in a murderous manner. "What the fuck did you do to him??!!"

Malfoy gave him a look of annoyance, "I did nothing Weasley. If you have questions, then ask him, but don't blame me."

"It wasn't his fault, Ron." Harry told him of his confession about his father and being tired of it. About Draco being gay and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh..." he said, his mind about to burst with a lot of new information.

Draco sat quietly on the couch, feeling the stare of every passing Gryffindor that came to the common room.

Harry noticed his uneasiness. "You want to go see if your bed is up there yet?" He suggested to get him away from everyone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." he said, following Harry.

They walked up the stairs and opened the door to the boys dormitory. There were still only five beds, but a bit of parchment was taped to Harry's. Draco yanked it off and read the loopy emerald scroll. "Boy, It's come to my attention that there is a shortage in furniture. Until we can fix this problem, Mr. Malfoy will have to bunk with someone or on the couch. --Filch" Draco let the note fall out of his hands and he watched it glide to the floor.

"What happened?" Harry looked around the room puzzled. "Where's your bed?"

"Technical difficulties..." he said, picking the note back up and handing it to the boy beside him.

"Looks like you're bunking with me. Unless you'd rather have the couch?" Harry studied the him.

Malfoy gave him a look of disgust. "No couches..."

"Okay then. My bed it is. Looks like your trunk is already here." He motioned to the trunk that was sitting in front of his. "We might want another blanket... I steal sheets." He grinned.

Draco nodded and opened his trunk. He took note, as he pulled out a knitted blanket, that all his ties had changed colors. Closing the lid, he looked at Harry. "Are you as tired as I am?"

"Yeah.. I am actually. Let's go to bed then." Harry laid down and made room for Draco.

Draco found himself blushing when he crawled into bed with Harry. 'Ooooh godohgodohgod.', he thought, his pulse racing.

Harry took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table next to him. He rubbed his face and looked up at the ceiling. His beautiful green eyes seemed to shimmer slightly in the dull torchlight. His black hair lay out in a messy cloud around him.

Draco curled into a ball and hid half of his blushing face beneath his blanket. "So..." he said, muffled.

"So?" Harry turned his gaze to the blonde boy.

Draco pushed himself farther under his blanket, his newly formed woody blocking any clear thought process to his brain.

Harry eyed him. "Is there any 'so'? I thought you were really sleepy."

Draco felt himself blush deeper. "I was...but..."

"I just realized. I'm about to sleep in my clothes." He chuckled and got up. He removed his shirt. It showed his semi-muscular build that could only be seen once he'd taken it off. He then unbuttoned his pants and revealed checkered boxers.

Draco's heart raced faster, and he swore he grew, but he didn't dare enough to check. He threw the blanket over his face and let out a low, much-needed moan.

"What was that noise about?" Harry inquired as he pulled his pants all the way off.

Draco just sat there silently. He stared at his bulge in the dim light that the blanket let through. "I hate you..." he whispered to it.

"You hate me? What?"

Draco pulled the covers off his face. "Not you... tease."

Harry wriggled back under the blankets. "What is going on with you, Draco. When was I teasing you?"

Draco gave him a dry look and pulled back his blankets, revealing a very noticeable bulge.

Harry's eyes widened. "Did I do that?"

Draco nodded slowly. In his mind, he kept playing back the recently witnessed strip scene. He moan aloud again, shutting his eyes to wish it away.

The moan got Harry a little excited as well. "D-Draco don't m-make that noise."

Draco opened his eyes again, a look of question on his face. "Why not?"

"Just don't."

Draco smirked. He lidded his eyes and moaned again, his hand stroking Harry's arm.

Harry moaned. "Two can play at that game, Malfoy."

Draco frowned. "Don't call me that..."

Harry looked alarmed at Draco's sudden frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it upset you. I was trying to do fake competition thing."

Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry's shoulder. "Well, just don't call me that, okay?"

"Okay." Harry nodded. He kissed Draco's mouth lightly. "I'm sorry."

Draco gasped lightly and touched his lips. "H-Harry? What are we?"

"What do you mean?" He asked and stared into his steel gray eyes.

Draco sat closer and took one of Harry's hands in his own. "Come on, you don't just kiss a 'friend'. So, what do you think we are?"

"I... Didn't mean to... It slipped." He shrugged. "I don't know to tell you the truth."

Draco frowned. "Oh...okay." he said, his heart suddenly sinking, obviously expecting a different answer. He turned over, and laid down.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "Do you want to be more?" He whispered in his ear.

Draco sighed and nuzzled his pillow. "Only if you want to be." he whispered back.

"How could I not? I just don't know what we are. At some point tonight I thought we were just friends, but... Now I don't know."

Draco turned to look at him again. His silver eyes stared right into Harry's deep emerald ones. "Harry. Would it sound crazy if I told you I was falling in love with you?"

"Not at all. What would sound crazy was if you said chickens were raining from the ceiling... Then I'd think you were crazy."

Draco gave him a dry look. "Thanks for ruining the moment Potter." he spat.

"I'm sorry... Would you think I was crazy if I said I was falling in love with _you_?"

Draco blushed. "Of course not. I'd...Harry...I." he stopped his mumbling and snuggled into Harry's chest.

Harry held him. Draco needed love and Harry could give it to him. Kissing the top of his head lightly, he sighed.

Draco pushed himself closer to Harry. He felt so warm, so safe. He wanted to stay in these arms for eternity. "Harry. I love you.." he whispered, grasping at his shirt tightly like he was about to be savagely ripped away.

"I love you too, Draco." Harry felt the grasped and loved the feeling of it. "You can lay here as long as you need. And don't worry, nobody will take you from me."

"Thank you..." he cried, tears staining his creamy, silk cheeks. He kissed Harry tenderly. Harry kissed him back with the same passion.

Draco heard the thump of feet on the stairs. He reluctantly tore himself off of Harry. "They shouldn't know.." he whispered.

Harry nodded and looked a little hurt, but understood. "I know.. They would think you seduced me or something."

"Exactly..." he whispered. Then the door opened and the rest of the boys filled in. They all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Draco next to Harry. Ron winced and looked to Harry, "What ARE you doing?"

"Well... There is a shortage of furniture and Draco needs somewhere to sleep. All of you hate him... So he's sleeping here." Harry explained in the same tone Ron had used.

Ron gave Harry a look at disgust. "Harry...that's just stupid. All of this is stupid. Do you really think he can change his black heart that quickly?"

Draco looked down sadly at the mattress below him. He struggled to force back oncoming tears.

"Ron... Can we talk outside?" Harry was looking the blonde boy over. He could tell that Draco was about to cry.

Ron nodded and shooed the other boys back into the common room. Him and Harry stood right outside the dormitory, closing the door behind them. Draco lost it, tears soaking the fabric below him.

"Maybe it didn't happen all at once, Ron... Maybe he's wanted to turn over a new leaf for a long time, but he didn't have the courage." Harry observed.

Ron gave a look of plain disbelief. "Oh yeah," he drawled sarcastically, "he really did. He just didn't because he was afraid of his ickle daddkins and his fwiends."

"And Voldemort, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I think he's playing you Harry..."

"Then let me get played. I didn't ask your opinion." He stormed back into the boy's dorm.

When he returned, Draco was curled up tightly, his normally white skin was red with frustration and tears. He had stopped crying by now, and was in the phase of staring aimlessly at nothing. Lost in thought and pain...

Harry crawled into bed beside him. He drew the curtains and wrapped his arms around the hurt boy.

"I made mistake. This was a bad idea..." he said, reacting to the touch of the boy beside him.

"What're you talking about, love?"

"They'll never accept me. It's exactly the same as before I let my heart out. The only difference is that more people hate me than before."

"So... who needs them. You've got me." Harry smiled into the beautiful steel eyes.

Draco's look softened and he nuzzled into Harry. "I still can't believe that you feel this way for me. But, I suppose, it's best not to question it."

"Just accept it." Harry chuckled. "You know... You have beautiful eyes."

Draco blushed and looked away from Harry. "Th-thank you. Yours are prettier though. They're like stars...bright, green stars."

They just stared into the other's eyes. A deep affection boiling beneath the gaze. Harry felt himself being pulled toward Draco.

Draco closed the gap between them and lightly kissed Harry. He moved his mouth down slowly and reached Harry's neck. He kissed and sucked softly until a noticeable hickey appeared. Pulling back, he smirked, slightly triumphant.

Harry grinned. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

He nodded with a silly grin plastered to his face. The he jumped on top of Harry in a lazy glomp and looked into his eyes again. "Mine..." he cooed, nuzzling his chest. Everything felt so right. For once, he wasn't afraid or lonely or in pain. Instead, he was warm and at peace. For once...

"Claiming your territory, love?" Harry stared at the boy who was now on top of him. It turned him on slightly.

"As a matter of fact, I am." he said, a smirk on his face. "But will you claim me back?"

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy that was dominating him. He pulled him down to his lips and began to suck on his neck. After about a minute he pulled back, leaving a small bruise-like mark.

Draco smiled down at Harry and sighed happily. "I love you..." he whispered, his voice raspy from nervousness.

"I love you too." He murmured. His face was a triumphant glow. How long he'd wanted to hear that from him even though he wasn't aware of it... His subconscious was, but he had no clue. Harry began to think about dreams he'd pushed away about Draco, thinking it was just that. A dream.

Draco pawed at the hem of Harry's boxes while he was contemplating below him. He dipped his finger in and out of the fabric edge and tugged in a bored manner.

"Are you wanting to take them off?" Harry asked.

Draco looked quite shocked. "Um.. I...eh..." he mumbled, not sure if he did or not.

The raven haired boy half-grinned. His handsome face was very well shaped. Full, pink lips bordered his pearly white teeth. Harry's lanky figure had a strange air of seduction.

Draco felt himself return to a state of long forgotten arousal. He felt himself harden, and he was sure the boy below him felt it too.

Of course Harry did. He could feel it at his waist. That was all he needed to get one himself. Harry bucked slightly.

Draco moaned, and gripped Harry. "God...Just being on top of you is...thrilling. This is the first time I ever actually enjoyed feeling someone pressed against me..."

"You're the first guy I've ever had pressed against me. I find it rather enjoyable. It doesn't help that the boy that is pressed against me is possibly the most beautiful creature on earth."

Draco frowned and rested his head on Harry's chest. "No, I'm not. I never was attractive..."

"What're you talking about? You are insanely gorgeous."

Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry could feel his heartbeat.

Draco shook his head. "No." he whimpered.

Harry's chest shook lightly with a silent laughter. "Whatever you say."

Draco lifted his eyes to look at Harry's content features. " There still something inside of you. Something that keeps insisting this is a dream." he stated, his face stone with noted disappointment.

"I know… I can't get over it. I've loved you so long without even knowing it." His handsome frame seemed to glow with something Draco could read.

Draco stared at Harry's face, there was something inside of him. It was uncertainty. Draco didn't blame him. If he was Harry, he wouldn't have even been kind at all.

Draco shut his eyes, nuzzled into Harry again, and sighed with fatigue. "I'm tired. Good night."

"Okay. Goodnight, Love."

Authors' note:  
Marlo: Wow that was refreshing… I just love this one. And we've got plot line now! We didn't when we first started. So this is a really big step. Thanks to my cohort, Pixie. raves

Pixie: Yes. My plot is so….amazing. Not really, I'm not that self centered. Anyway, I want you guys to read my story and review so I have a reason to update. It's Teen Titans. It's named Mindless. My screen name is Evil-Pixie-Dust. Okay. Bye guys. Please review….I'LL GIVE YOU SMOTHERING HUGGLES IF YOU DO!!

Marlo: One last thing… Look up my other stories… I don't get many reviews. They're under this title. There is another slash we both wrote. Sirius/Remus. Well in the process, but whatever. And also there is one I posted about a werewolf chick. She's based of me, and is everything I wish I was. And reading the Sirius/Remus one might add to this one because they kind of go together… or will. Even though it's not essential and certainly not finished. Running a little long. I doubt you guys even read this anyways. BYE! 


End file.
